Rio: The Aftermath
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: Blu had finally told Jewel his feelings to her and now he can fly and now Jewel is together with him. Now that they are safe from the smugglers, it's time to go back home and hopefully find Tulio who can heal Jewel's wing before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: back home safe and sound

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 1: back home, safe and sound**

**WARNING, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT WATCHED RIO, THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

**For those who have watched Rio the movie which was created by Blue Sky Studios, as you are aware Blu had learned to fly and had carried Jewel to safety. But instead of showing us what happened next, it skipped next to a few weeks later when Jewel had recovered and she and Blu were released into the jungle to live their new lives**

**This is a story which what would have happened if we got to see what happened during the time Jewel's wing was recovering.**

**Let's read to find out.**

* * *

It had been quite an adventure for a certain bird in the beautiful and magically city of Rio de Janeiro. He was a macaw, but not just any a macaw, a very special one which almost any person would try and get their hands on for money.

He was a blue macaw (AKA Spix macaw) who was born in Rio but was taken away to a state in America called Minnesota and had lived a domesticated life with a women for 15-years.

His name was Tyler Blu Gunderson (Blu for short). Blu was a 15-year-old blue macaw with busy dark blue feathers, hazel brown eyes, dark grey talons and beak. Blu had been taken to Rio to mate with the last female of his kind.

A feisty female blue macaw named Jewel who had light blue feathers-except her's were tidy unlike Blu's-turquoise light eyes, light grey talons and beak and was a little shorter than Blu.

After Blu and Jewel were chained together and had traveled through all of Rio to try and figure how to get the chain removed from their talons. During their time together, Blu and Jewel's relationship was turning from hate into good. Until they were re-captured and taken onto a smuggler's plane to be deported and sold.

* * *

After Blu and Jewel had successfully freed all of the birds from the plane, they still had one problem: Blu could not fly and had no chance of escaping. Before they could figure what to do, the sulfur-crested cockatoo known as Nigel, who worked for the smugglers, had knocked Jewel aside which caused a cage to fall down and break her left wing, leaving her flightless.

Blu however did not give up and used his intelligence to use the fire extinguisher he had used to escape to launch Nigel out of the plane and save himself and Jewel.

But before Blu could think of a strategy to save them both, the plane was beginning to loose altitude and a bunch of boxes and cages were falling out of the cargo part, including Jewel.

"BLU!" Jewel cried out for help to Blu while trying to hang on with her good wing.

Before Blu could get to her in time, Jewel lost her grip and fallen out of the plane.

"NO!" Blu yelled, holding his wing out as he watched Jewel fall down towards the ocean while desperately flapping her good wing to try to fly but it was hopeless.

Blu stood back up and gulped, still looking down towards him. He realised at that point that he was going to die either so he did what has to be the bravest and stupidest thing ever: he closed his eyes and jumped out of the plane, desperate to be with the bird he loves.

While falling through the sky with his eyes closed, Blu was beginning to have a flashback of when he was a little chick and was falling out of his tree hollow just like how he was falling now.

Blu then opened his eyes and began screaming while flapping his wings hard to try and catch up to Jewel before she could hit the ocean. Blu finally got to Jewel and without hesitation, he clutched onto Jewel tight in his wings and held her close like he never wanted to let her go again.

Blu and Jewel slowly spun in circles in the sky as they were falling closer to the ocean.

Jewel was in complete shock to what Blu had done and was slightly angry. "Blu! You are crazy, what are you doing?!"

"I'm not gonna let you go!" Blu replied, still holding Jewel tight in his wings while looking into her beautiful eyes. "We're chained-to-each-other-birds."

Jewel could not believe what Blu had just said to her. Only now did she really that Blu loves her from the bottom of his heart, and Jewel knows she loves him too.

Shocked and touched by Blu's risk, Jewel closed her eyes and locked her beak into Blu's into a passionate kiss.

Blu was completely off guard with his eyes wide opened as big as they could go, but he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

Just as Blu and Jewel thought this was their last moment together, Jewel released the kiss and looked at Blu, who still had his eyes closed. Blu could feel his heart beating and beating a lot faster then it ever did before.

Blu let Jewel go out of his wings and spread them out for the as wide as they could go.

Blu's eyes then opened wide again and before he knew it, he was flying for the first time ever, with Jewel safely secured in his talons. The kiss from Jewel had finally awakened Blu's heart to the samba.

Just like their friend Rafael said. _"It's not what you think in here, it's what you feel in here."_

Blu was now flying across the ocean while still holding Jewel in his talons by her shoulders, and he was still a little shocked from what just happened. "Oh wow,"

Jewel was too shocked by how Blu was suddenly flying and couldn't help but cheer out in excitement. "BLU, YOU'RE FLYING!"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm flying. I'm not an ostrich! I'm not an ostrich!" Blu enthusiastically screamed out at the top of his lungs.

Now that he had saved himself and Jewel, there was only one more thing to do, and that was to take Jewel back to Tulio. Though Blu knew well fact that Jewel hates humans by the way she said: "It's cause of humans I lost everything!" but Blu knew if Tulio didn't help Jewel, she may never fly again.

Jewel was so happy that Blu could fly now, she had almost forgot about the pain in her wing. Jewel couldn't help but cry out some excited cheers. "Woo-hoo! WHA!-"

Blu had almost crashed into one of the cable carts but he quickly dodged it just in time before he would make impact. Blu looked down at Jewel to see if she was okay, and Jewel looked back up at Blu to see if he was okay too.

Blu did not know where to go next do the best thing to do was to go back to the airport and look around to see if Linda or Tulio were still around carnival looking for them.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is complete. This is my second story so please don't be harsh, and reviews would be appreciated too (Members or non-members). Thanks for reading so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: safe and sound

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 2: safe and sound**

**Okay, I'm back. Sorry about that, it's been a little difficult for me.**

* * *

During the time Blu had rescued Jewel and finally found the courage in his heart to fly for the first time ever, the three humans who tried to save Blu and Jewel were still at the airport in sadness because of their failure.

Linda, an American from Minnesota who found Blu when he was just a little baby and took him into care and was his best friend for 15-years.

Tulio, a Brazilian ornithologist from Rio who first came to Minnesota to find Blu and hopefully get him to mate with Jewel in an attempt to save their kind. He is a bit weird, but has a kind heart.

And Fernand, a small kid from Rio who first kidnapped Blu and Jewel and sold them to smugglers until he realized what he did was wrong and acted as a double agent to help rescue Blu and Jewel before they were smuggled out of the country.

Tulio and Linda were sitting next to each other on a broken wing from a plane while looking down at the ground in sadness.

Fernando who was resting on the side of the broken wing with his head rested in his arms. The young boy looked up and could not believe what he had saw was a miracle of hope.

"Linda!" Fernando called out to Linda while pointing one of his fingers to the sky.

The three humans looked up into the sky and could not believe what their eyes were looking at: it was Blu, and for the first time ever, he was flying and was carrying Jewel in his talons

Linda was in complete shock and in happiness while she watched her faithful companion descend down towards them. "Blu? It's Blu, Tulio! It's Blu, and he is flying! My Blu is flying!"

Blu finally descended down to the ground and he gently placed Jewel down on the runway and laid her down on her side so he didn't harm her wing any further.

The three quickly ran over to the blue macaws. Linda kneeled down to Blu and Jewel and gasped when she noticed Jewel's wing.

Jewel shivered a little in pain so Blu placed his wing under her neck to comfort her and keep her calm.

Tulio knew he had to help Jewel right now so he kneeled down to her with his hands out to help her. "Here, let me see."

Jewel became afraid, still not trusting humans and shuffled a bit backwards to try and keep away from the ornithologist.

Blu then put a wing on her and a smile meaning assuring everything will be fine.

Jewel tried to relax as Tulio placed his hands under Jewel and gently picked her up in his hands. Tulio spoke smoothly to Jewel so she would stay calm. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you…"

"Is she gonna be OK, Tulio?" Linda inquired while she too picked up Blu into her hands, though he could fly now and didn't really need to be carried, but he decided to let her anyway.

"I can fix her wing, no problem at all," Tulio answered Linda's question while he cautiously stroked Jewel's bad wing with his finger. ",but if I don't get her back to the aviary now, it may be too late."

"Then let's get going. NOW!" Linda panicky said while she ran back over to the damaged float she had stole to try and save Blu and sat down in the driver's seat.

Linda did not hesitate and quickly turned the key in the ignition and started up the engine. Blu stood on her shoulder while Fernando jumped in too and sat in the center of the float. Tulio sat down in the passenger seat while he still held Jewel in his hands.

Linda quickly pressed her foot down on the peddle and drove through the airport and began driving back to the city of Rio de Janeiro, and hopefully the streets would not be busy due to Carnival.

* * *

**Blu and Jewel are reunited with Linda and Tulio and hopefully they can get back to Tulio's aviary before it's too late.**


	3. Chapter 3: confessions

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 3: confessions**

* * *

After a drive through the city of Rio in one of the Carnival floats, Linda, Tulio and Fernando had finally made it back to Tulio's aviary, where Tulio works to protect the birds he loves so much like family.

When they arrived outside the front door, Tulio, who still had Jewel laid down in both his hands, quickly ran inside the aviary with Linda and Fernando following behind him.

All the employers inside looked at Tulio and Linda with curious face's as they ran past due to them wearing carnival clothes.

Tulio ran into the operation room as fast as his legs would carry him, and was desperate to help Jewel before it was too late.

Blu had gone with him too to comfort Jewel in her time of need. He knew she was in a lot of pain right now and had to do anything he could to help her.

Jewel laid still on the table while Tulio was away to get changed out of his ridiculous clothes and back into his regular clothes.

Blu sat down beside Jewel with a small smile on his face. Though he was a little shy and a little afraid of Jewel (due to her attacking him when they first met in the artificial jungle) he extended one of his wings out and softly stroked her head down to her back to keep her calm.

Blu continued to stroke Jewel with his wing as he watched her try and cope with the pain. "How are you feeling, Jewel?"

Though she was in pain, Jewel managed to move her head up to see Blu so she could respond to his question. "I'm doing OK, Blu. The pain just hurts SO much."

"Shhh, it's okay, Jewel," Blu reassured her as he spoke calmly to her. "Tulio's gonna fix you up, and you're gonna be flying again in no time."

Jewel managed to put on a smile for Blu, but it did not last when Tulio had returned from his office, wearing his usual lab coat, green shirt, blue jeans.

Tulio then picked up Blu into his hands and began taking him back out of the room so he did not have any distractions for the surgery he would soon have to perform.

Blu looked at Tulio and was about to fly back over to Jewel until Tulio spoke before he had the chance to move. "Sorry, Blu, but if I wanna help Jewel, I need to be alone. Okay?"

Blu knew that he loved Jewel and would do anything to protect her, so he obeyed and nodded in response before he flew out of Tulio's hands and out of the room to save Tulio the trouble of doing it himself.

Blu flew back into a private room where Linda was resting and were Fernando was sleeping. Blu flew over to Linda, who was sitting on a nice cozy chair, and perched himself down onto her arm.

Linda looked at Blu and saw he had a very worried and concerned face because of Jewel being under surgery.

Blu could not help but imagine bad things of what would happen if things went wrong. Bad things continued to race around Blu's mind like he was going crazy. _"What is Jewel's wing doesn't recover? What if she will never fly again? WHAT IF THEY HAVE TO CUT IF OFF!?"_

Linda looked at her faithful companion and could tell by his face he was worried for Jewel, due to her living with him for 15-years.

To comfort him, Linda placed Blu in her arms and pulled him into a hug while she spoke softly to him. "It's okay, Blu. Jewel's gonna be just fine. Everything is going to turn out just fine. I promise."

Blu now felt a little calmer and replied to Linda, though to her, all she could hear was a squawk. "Thank you, Linda."

Now that Jewel was under surgery by Tulio and Blu was not allowed inside, all Blu could do now is wait.

* * *

Hours had passed since the operation for Jewel's wing had began. In the private room Tulio had gave access to Linda to, Linda was still sitting in the same chair with Blu laid down in his arms like he was a newborn baby.

Linda had only moved once from where she was sitting, and that was to get back into her regular vacation clothes: light blue shirt, tan pants, white socks and black shoes.

Linda and Blu turned their attention to the door entrance/exit to the room when Tulio had finally returned from the operation room to give some news.

"How is she?" Linda inquired while she set Blu down onto the table beside her.

"I've managed to fix all the broken bones and fix her wing back into place." Tulio declared, giving a sigh of relief to Blu and Linda. "I put her back into the artificial jungle. It was take a couple of weeks until he wing fully recovers."

"Oh, thank God for that." Blu exhaled in relief as he fell down onto his back on the table with his wings spread out.

Now that Jewel was safe and no longer had to worry about being flightless for the rest of her life, it was now safe for Blu to visit her to keep her company.

Tulio picked Blu up into his hands with a smile on his face. "Blu, would you like to go and see Jewel? She could do with someone to keep her company."

"Oh, boy, would I." Blu replied with a sense of happiness in his voice, though it was still just a squawk for Tulio to hear.

"Then, let's go." Tulio smiled, understanding Blu's squawk that he wanted to see Jewel as soon as possible.

Before Tulio left the room, he turned back to Linda who looked at Blu with a little concerned face. Last time she and Tulio left Blu and Jewel alone, they were kidnapped and almost smuggled out of Rio.

Tulio smiled at Linda and gave her a look that everything would be fine this time. "Don't worry, Linda. I'll keep a close eye on him."

Linda nodded in response but just to make sure he was safe, she got up and followed Tulio to the artificial jungle.

When they got there, Tulio placed Blu by the small door for him to get inside (the same door he went through when Tulio tried to make him look "in resistable.").

Tulio and Linda sat inside the surveillance room to the artificial jungle and watched Blu inside the room looking around for Jewel.

"Jewel. Jeweeeeeel." Blu called out for Jewel to find her location while he kept his wings to his sides and decided to walk around instead. "Are you here, Jewel?"

"Blu...?"

Blu followed the sound of the voice which came from one of the artificial tree hollows. Blu extended his wings out and slowly ascended back into the air and took it easy due to him still being new at this whole thing.

Blu finally got to the top of the tree hollow where he finally was reunited with Jewel, who was laying on her right side with her good wing wrapped around her body.

Blu examined Jewel and could see a bandage wrapped around her left wing. Blu sighed quietly to himself and decided to do what Tulio had said: 'keep Jewel company'. "Jewel, is it okay if I come in?"

Jewel leaned up in the artificial nest before she answered Blu's question. For a bird that had just had an operation on her wing and loved nothing but to be free, she had a smile on her beak.

"Of course you can, Blu. Anything for the bird who saved my life." Jewel answered smiling while she tapped the bottom of the nest with her good wing. "Come and sit."

Blu was surprised about Jewel's sweet attitude all of a sudden. Last time he saw her, Jewel was feisty and aggressive.

Still surprised, Blu sat down in the nest beside Jewel just like when they were both chained-to-each-other-birds and were sitting on a trolley car.

"How are you feeling, Jewel?" Blu inquired as he tried to make himself comfy since he has never sat in a nest before.

"I'm doing okay." Jewel answered Blu's question while she looked at her bad wing. "Just feels a bit silly."

As the two last blue macaws sat together, there was something that Blu really, really had to know and now: what if Jewel did not love him too? What if that kiss that they shared was just a quick heat-of-the-moment thing?

Blu knew he had to find out the truth now before he would jump to any conclusions. "Jewel, do you like me?"

Jewel did not know why Blu would ask that question and cocked her head to the side. "Of course I like you, Blu. Why do you ask?"

Blu was completely speechless and tried his best to get his words out while he rubbed the back of his feathery neck with his wing. "Umm, I...Uh, well, uh...Uh, Jewel...I uh..."

Though they had not been together long, Jewel knew that Blu loved her and was trying his best to say that to her. Jewel admitted she loved Blu too. After he had saved her life, she expressed her feelings with a kiss.

Jewel wouldn't help but smile in amazement, and placed the tip of her good wing on top of Blu's beak to stop him from talking further. "Blu, are you trying to say, "I love you"?"

Blu now knew he had no way out of this one and nodded in response while praying Jewel would not kick his butt again.

"Well, guess what, Blu? I love you, too." Jewel replied as she took her wing from the top of Blu's beak and then hugged him with her good wing. "Did you think I just kissed you because I panicked?"

"Yeah," Blu replied as he too returned the hug to her with both his wings wrapped around her back. "I thought you just kissed me because we were falling, and-"

"Nope." Jewel cut Blu off from his sentence and leaned up a little so they were face to face. "I did it because I love you too, Blu. I was so mean to you, and you jumped out of that silver-bird-thingy to save me, made me realize I love you, too."

Blu could not believe Jewel love him too, and could not help but feel a lot of happiness inside of him and felt like he needed to scream it out for the entire world to hear.

Blu continued to hold her in his dark blue feathered wings and finally said those special words: "I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too, Blu." Jewel cooed as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the top of Blu's chest.

Well, now Blu's worries were now over. Jewel will be able to fly again once she recovers, and she loves him too.

Today might be the happiest day of Blu's life, despite the part about them being almost smuggled out of Rio.

* * *

**And there you have it, people. Blu and Jewel are in love and hopefully will take care of each other for the rest of their lives.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4. I will work as fast as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4: together at last

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 4: together at last**

* * *

While Blu and Jewel had been alone together in the artificial Jungle, discussing about their new relationship together; Tulio and Linda had been watching the entire time in the surveillance room.

This was a big surprise for the two humans (especially for Tulio).

This was a big surprise because Linda and Tulio had watched the tape that was recording two days ago when Blu and Jewel were fighting each other. Tulio had discovered they were fighting, not mating.

Now that they were together, there may be hope for their kind after all.

Tulio was more excited than he has ever been before in his entire life, and couldn't help but show how enthusiastic he was. "Linda! Blu and Jewel are kissing! THIS IS WONDERFUL! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Linda however was not sharing Tulio's enthusiastic expression. Instead, she was looking down at her feet like she was very upset about something, or like had just lost someone she cared for.

Tulio noticed Linda's expression and placed his right hand on Linda's shoulder to investigate what was wrong. "Linda, is everything OK?"

Linda shredded a couple of tears out of her eyes and adjusted her glasses on her head. She answered Tulio's question with a sense of sadness in her tone. "I guess this is the end, then. Me and Blu aren't gonna see each other anymore."

"What do you mean, Linda?" Tulio inquired while he turned her around with his hands so they were both face to face.

"Tulio, Blu is obviously in love with Jewel." Linda answered like it was the most obvious thing at the moment while she took of her glasses and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Linda placed her glasses back onto her face and continued her sentence. "He's gonna want to stay here with her."

"Oh, that." Tulio now understood why Linda was upset, and was determined to cheer her up.

"Now I guess I'm gonna be back at home without Blu. It's gonna be kind of lonely without him." Linda was now becoming even more upset.

Tulio was now about to confess something to Linda. Although Tulio had only known Linda for a couple of days, Tulio has strong feelings towards Linda, and he knew he had to confess soon.

Tulio placed his right hand on top of Linda's left hand and watched her lift her head up to see the orthologist. "You don't have to go, Linda. You could always stay here."

"Stay here?" Linda repeated, completely puzzled and confused to why Tulio would ask such a question like that. "Why would I stay here? What other reason do I have to stay here?"

Tulio inhaled a deep breath as he held Linda's hand a little tighter . "Linda, I know we've only known each other. But. I think..."

"You think what, Tulio?" Linda asked, still completely puzzled to what Tulio was trying to tell her.

"I think I love you, Linda..." Tulio finally confessed while he knew waited to see if she too had feelings for him.

* * *

**First Blu and Jewel, and now Linda and Tulio? Let's see what will happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5: romance begins

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 5: romance begins**

**Sorry about the wait, everyone, I was feeling unwell, but I took some medicine and I'm feeling better now. Not 100 percent better, just well enough to stay awake.**

* * *

"I think I love you, Linda..." Tulio finally confessed while he knew waited to see if she too had feelings for him.

Linda was in complete shock and could not believe what Tulio had just confessed to her from the bottom of his heart. She adjusted her glasses while rubbing her left hand up and down her right arm.

There was silence for at least one entire minute. Tulio patiently waited for Linda to reply while he placed his hands into his lab coat pockets.

Just when Tulio thought he was gonna be heartbroken, Linda smiled at Tulio rather than look sad and made her way over to the orthologist. Linda placed her hand on the side of Tulio's face, and before he could even blink, Linda had kissed Tulio patiently to answer his question.

Tulio was completely caught off guard, but he soon relaxed and returned the kiss in return.

After a few moments had passed, Tulio and Linda had finally ended the kiss they had been sharing for a few minutes. Linda and Tulio remained silent while they put their arms around each other and held each other in a hug.

"Tulio, I love you too." Linda finally confessed after a couple of minutes while she rested her head on Tulio's chest.

* * *

While the two humans had been hugging each other in a embrace, back in the artificial jungle, Blu and Jewel were sitting together inside the artificial nest.

Blu had his left wing over Jewel like a blanket to keep her comfortable and to comfort her, while he held Jewel's good wing in his right wing. "Jewel, I'm not hurting your wing, am I?"

"No, Blu, I'm perfectly fine." Jewel answered while looking at her bandaged wing. Jewel sighed like she was depressed and looked back over at her new lovehawk. "My wing itches a little, but I think I can cope with that."

"That's good." Blu said until he quickly realized what he said and quickly began to get nervous again. "I mean, that's not good that your wing is bad. Well, I mean, it's good that it's recovering, but um, I ,um..."

Jewel giggled in response, finding Blu's nervous expression, and placed the tip of her good wing on top of his beak again to silence him from saying anything more.

Blu was about to mumble more words to her, but Jewel spoke first before he had the chance to talk.

Jewel smiled, and continued to press her wing against the top of Blu's beak. "Blu, I understand what you meant. There's no need to be nervous. Okay?"

Blu nodded in response and mumbled something to Jewel which sounded like he was saying "Okay".

Jewel giggled in response while she took her wing from the top of Blu's beak, and playfully rubbed her head against Blu's chest. "You're so cute, Blu."

Blu smiled in response and moved his feathery wings around Jewel more to keep her comfortable, and for the first time, he didn't feel nervous around Jewel, and felt like he could hold her forever in his wings. "You're cuter, Jewel."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

"NO, you are."

"No, YOU are."

The two lovebirds continued to playfully argue with each other while they continued to hold each other in an embrace. Jewel put her good wing around Blu's back and hugged him while resting her head near his neck.

While Blu held Jewel in his wings with the side of his head rested on top of her head, he let her go slightly so they were face-to-face, and looked into her beautiful eyes. There was something Blu wanted to do with Jewel again ever since they went to the Samba Club, and that was to dance with Jewel again.

Blu smiled while placing his right wing on the back of his neck and began rubbing it. "Jewel..."

"Mmmm?" Jewel hummed rather than speak so she could enjoy the peace and quiet she and Blu had been sharing.

"I was just wondering...If you would like to dance with me?" Blu inquired while he held Jewel's good wing again, and with a smile on his beak.

Jewel was hoping Blu would ask her to dance with her again soon. When they first danced together at the club, Jewel had to admit she was really impressed with Blu's dance moves.

Even though Blu really had no idea what he was doing, and it was he samba of the music that was making him dance. Either way, Jewel still loved his moves, especially when he took her wing and danced her around in circles.

Jewel did not reply; instead, she placed good wing around the back of Blu's neck and moved her face closer, closer, and closer until it was itches away.

Before Blu could say anything, Jewel had locked her beak into Blu's beak, and had passionately kissed him and caught Blu off guard just like when they were falling from the sky.

Blu did not expect Jewel to kiss him for the second time so soon, but he relaxed and enjoyed every moment of the passionate kiss he and Jewel were sharing together.

After the kiss was over, Blu stood up out of the artificial nest and extended his wings out from his sides, preparing to fly somewhere.

Blu looked back at Jewel, who was looking at Blu with a curious face. Blu smiled and stood by the artificial hollow exit. "I'll be right back, Jewel. Just stay there."

"Okay." Jewel replied, wondering why Blu had flew away.

Jewel watched her new mate fly away using his new flight ability, and laid back down in the nest until Blu would return. While she waited patiently, Jewel folded her good wing behind her head and began to imagine happy thoughts in her might. _"I never thought I would be together with Blu. He's so caring, nice, a little clumsy, and kind. He's so sweet, why was I ever so mean to him? Sure, he may have tried to kiss me, but I think he only did it because he loves me."_

While Jewel dazed off in her thoughts, she turned back to reality when she heard some music play. "Huh?"

When Jewel stood back up onto her talons, Blu had returned into the hollow, with a grin on his beak. By the looks of it, it was him who had turned on the music.

**_Let me tell you now_**  
**_All that's on my mind._**  
**_For a love like yours._**  
**_Is oh, so very hard to find._**  
**_I've looked inside myself._**  
**_Now I'm very sure._**  
**_There can only be, you for me._**  
**_I need you more and more..._**

Blu stood next to Jewel and held out his left wing to her, still with a smile on his beak. "Jewel, would you care to dance with me?"

Jewel couldn't help but smile in delight, and she accepted Blu's wing and placed her good wing into his. "I would be happy to, Blu."

**_You, turned me inside out and you showed me._**  
**_What life was about._**  
**_Only you, the only one that stole my heart away._**  
**_I wanna do all I can, just to show you._**  
**_Make you understand._**  
**_Only you, the only one that stole my heart away._**

Blu slowly spun Jewel around in circles in the artificial hollow. Even though there was not much room, they did not really need space since Jewel's wing was injured, and there was no need to dance fast.

**_When you're in my arms._**  
**_When I'm close to you._**  
**_There's a magic in your touch._**  
**_That just comes shining through._**  
**_Want you everyday._**  
**_Want you every night._**  
**_There can only be, you for me._**  
**_You make it seem so right._**  
**_Oh, girl, cause..._**

Blu and Jewel both smiled at each other while the danced continued. Even though Jewel's wing was injured and it left her flightless for a few weeks, Jewel just might be OK after all, as long as she has Blu with her for her time of need.

**_You, turned me inside out and you showed me._**  
**_What life was about._**  
**_Only you, the only one that stole my heart away._**

**_In my mind, there's no other love._**  
**_You're the only girl my heart and soul is thinking of._**  
**_Only you, only me._**  
**_There can never ever be another._**  
**_That understands the way that I feel inside,_**  
**_Cause..._**

"Jewel?" Blu said while moving his free wing around Jewel's back so he could hold her close to him and make the dance last, and looking into her beautiful turquoise eyes, which to him were like two crystal-clear waterfalls.

"Yes Blu?" Jewel inquired, looking down into her mates brown orbs like they were two chocolates balls.

**_You,turned me inside out and you showed me._**  
**_What life was about._**  
**_Only you, the only one that stole my heart away._**  
**_Yeah, you, turned me inside out and you showed me_**  
**_What life was about._**  
**_Only you, the only one that stole my heart away._**

"I love you, Jewel." Blu answered while he rested the top of his head on Jewel's in happiness.

"I love you too, Blu." Jewel cooed as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Blu's feathery blue chest.

**_(you stole my heart away)_**  
**_You stole it. (you stole my heart away)_**  
**_Only you, the only one that stole my heart away._**  
**_Yeah you, (you stole my heart away)_**  
**_Oh you stole it, ( you stole my heart away)_**  
**_Only you, the only one that stole my heart away._**  
**_You stole my heart away._**  
**_Stole it, (you stole my heart away)_**  
**_Only you baby, the only one that stole my heart away._**

* * *

**Well, there you have it people. Looks like everyone has romance in their lives. And the song is called "Lionel richie the only one".**


	6. Chapter 6: the following night

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 6: the following night**

* * *

The following day, hours had passed since the last blue macaws had shared their second dance together, and their second kiss. It was finally night time, and time for everyone to tuck in for the night.

Linda had gone back to the hotel she had booked to stay in when she and Blu arrived in Rio. Linda had decided to not disturb Blu and leave him with Jewel for the night so he could keep her company.

While Linda had gone back to her hotel room, Tulio had agreed to keep an eye on Blu and Jewel in the artificial jungle. But like the ever other person in Rio, he had fallen asleep on his chair in the surveillance room.

Fernando, however; no one had known where he had gone to after he had went back to the aviary with Tulio and Linda when Jewel's wing was broken. He must have went back into Rio somewhere on his own to find better work, and hopefully, work that does not involve criminal activity.

* * *

Inside the artificial jungle, the two blue macaws were in one of the artificial tree hollows together. Jewel was sleeping peacefully while laying on her right side with her head tucked in her good wing.

Her mate however, wasn't having a very peaceful sleep.

Blu had never slept in a tree hollow and in a next before (apart from when he was a little chick and taken away from Rio.) He kept turning and moving around in the nest, trying to make himself comfortable.

Blu groaned as he laid down on his back and placed both his wings around his chest, tapping his wingtip on his wing, while looking up at the roof in the artificial tree hollow.

This was gonna be a very frustrating night for Blu. When he was living back home in Minnesota, he had a cage to sleep in, and the thing he loved best about his cage, was the tiny little bell he played with.

Blu sighed while he lifted his right talon up and began swinging it up and down, imagining that his bell was there. _"(Oh, how wish I was back in my cage, with my mirror, and my swing, and most importantly, my little bell. This nest is really uncomfy, and it's making my butt itch. How does Jewel sleep in these things ever night?)"_

Blu turned his attention back to the lovely Jewel, who had heard his complaints, and had woken up.

Jewel yawned for about two-seconds while she rubbed both her eyes with her good wing so she could see Blu to investigate what the problem was.

"Blu, I could hear you groaning; what's the matter?" Jewel kindly inquired while she tried to stop herself from falling back asleep due to her being so tired.

"I can't sleep in these things, Jewel." Blu answered her question while leaning up in the nest and stretching his wings out from his sides as wide as they would do.

Jewel looked at her new mate with a curious face and eyebrow arched, wondering why Blu did not like sleeping in a nest. "Why not, Blu? I think they're great."

"It's uncomfortable, it's making me itch. I feel like I'm in a prison." Blu countered Jewel's happy tone about nests while he stood up in the artificial nest, preparing to go and sleep somewhere else. "Is it okay if I sleep somewhere else, Jewel? I don't know if I can take another minute in here-"

Blu stopped talking and was cut off from saying anything (and whining) further when he saw Jewel had stood behind him and moved her good wing around Blu's body.

Blu turned his head around and was about to say something, but Jewel acted first and escorted Blu and herself back down into the artificial nest.

Jewel laid herself and Blu back down and kept her good wing around him to hopefully keep him comfortable, and to stop his whining and groaning.

Jewel smiled and closed her eyes again, with Blu tucked under her wing like he was under a blanket. "Do you feel better now, Bluey?"

Blu blushed a little at the nickname Jewel gave him; however, he was comfortable now, and nuzzled his head into Jewel's wing. "Yes. This is better. Much more comfy."

Jewel giggled in response and leaned her head forward and planted s peck on the side of Blu's cheek. She made herself comfortable, and bidden Blu farewell for the night. "Goodnight, Blu."

"Goodnight, Jewel." Blu replied, also closing his eyes, and was ready for a goodnight's sleep in Jewel's wing.

* * *

**Oh, Blu. You complain so much at the silliest things. Next chapter coming as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7: old friends drop by

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 7: old friends drop by**

* * *

When morning had finally arrived in Rio, the blue macaw Blu had silently left the artificial room and had flew into the private room, and left Jewel to enjoy the rest of her sleep.

And though Blu was comfortable last night, nuzzled into Jewel's wing, he still prefered a nice comfy chair or bed.

Blu laid his back down on the couch with his eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet he had in the early morning, and feeling the nice cool breeze coming through the window he opened.

The blue macaw folded his wings around his chest while still enjoying the peace and quiet he had not had for so long. Even though Blu is happy now that he is with the girl he loves, he still enjoys having time to himself. _"(Ahhhh, so relaxing.)"_

There was silence for a few minutes while Blu twiddled two of his wingtips around each other like thumbs to keep himself entertained. Just as Blu was ready to take a nap for a while-even though he had plenty of sleep in the artificial jungle-Blu peaked one of his hazel brown eyes open when he could hear what sounded like someone singing.

**_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking_**  
**_Out from under moon beams_**  
**_Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze_**

Blu could not help but smile when he recognized that voice anywhere. He had never met any other bird who could sing so well. Even along with his best friends.

Blu glazed at the open window and continued to smile when he saw the two familiar birds perch their talons onto the window frame. The two birds were friends he met when Blu first arrived in Rio, and were later reunited when he, Jewel and another friend went to the markets in Rio.

The bird singing was a yellow canary (AKA, serinus flaviventris), who like other canaries, had yellow feathers white chest, white underwings with dark brown at the tip of the wings and the tail feathers. Small bright orange beak and legs, brown eyes, and for some unknown reason, he wears a bottle cap with the colours green with blue curvy wide lines as a hat, and sometimes plays it as a tambourine, and once used it as a weapon like a boomerang. And he has a really great voice when it comes to singing.

His name was Nico.

And the other bird who was with him was a Red-crested cardinal (AKA, paroaria coronata), who has dark grey feathers, white neck and underside, a red head with crest hair and upper chest which forms a upside down triangle, and silver-grey bill and dark legs. And unlike other cardinal's, he was a little fat, and he also has a talent for singing, but he's more of rapper than a singer.

His name was Pedro.

Nico and Pedro were best friends for no one knows how long. They always seem to be together, and they both even own their own club: the samba club, the club where Blu and Jewel danced together and realized their feelings towards each other.

The two best friends began to fly around the room like it was a club. Pedro was about to go and speak to Blu while Nico would continue singing his song.

**_I know I'm feeling so much more_**  
**_Than ever before_**  
**_And so I'm giving more to you_**  
**_Than I thought I could do_**

**_Don't know how it happened_**  
**_Don't know why but you don't really_**  
**_Need a reason when the stars shine_**  
**_Just to fall in love_**

After Nico finished his little song, Pedro was the first to fly over to Blu to greet him. Blu had not seen Nico and Pedro since the time they were almost smuggled out of Rio, and after they had escaped from the plane.

"Bluey-boy!" Pedro greeted with a lot of excitement in his tone while he spun around Blu.

"How you been, bird?" Nico kindly asked, who had also joined his best friend and blue macaw, before he took of his bottle cap and spun it around on his wing like a basketball.

"I've been Ok, guys. Thanks for asking." Blu kindly replied, leaning up from where he was laying so he could talk to them while sitting up. "How did you guys know I was here?"

"We heard about what happened to Jewel from one of our friends." Nico answered, hoping down onto Blu's shoulder like it was a pole for him to stand on.

"And we heard you flew, too, buddy!" Pedro said before he clapped one of his wings against Blu's wing (which to Pedro was huge) as a high-five. "We knew you could do it if you feel the rhythm in your heart!"

"Yeah, I guess you were all right." Blu agreed, placing his right wing behind the back of his head. "So what brings you guys here?"

"We thought we would check on you and Jewel." Nico answered until he realized Jewel was not around anywhere, just Blu. "Where is Jewel?"

"She's sleeping." Blu replied, taking his wing from the back of his head and placing it back to his side.

The two best friends flew back over to another side of the couch. Pedro went for a little fly around while Nico stayed with Blu to keep him company since it may be awhile before Jewel wakes up.

While they waited, Blu looked over at Nico and since Nico was here, and Blu knows he romantic he can be, he decide Nico might be able to help him with something.

Blu flew a couple of meters over to the canary before he placed his feathery dark blue wings back to his sides. "Nico, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Nico was not so sure what Blu could need from him, but decided to help his blue macaw friend anyway. "Sure, Blu, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I wanna get Jewel something to cheer her up since she's gonna be here awhile." Blu answered while sitting down on the couch and placing both his wings out from his sides and behind the back of his neck. "Any suggestions?"

"Hmmmm." Nico thought while tapping one wingtip on under his chin, and using the other one to take of his bottle cap off from his head. Nico clicked his wingtips together with a smile on his beak, finally thinking of something he could give to Jewel. "Get her flowers, Blu. Every girl likes flowers."

"Are you sure about that, Nico?" Blu asked, taking his wings from behind his neck and folding them together like arms. "Jewel is exactly the type of girl who is gentle and soft. She is free-spirited, a little feisty, and she almost broke my neck when we first met."

Nico chuckled in response, and hopped over to Blu and perched his talons on top of Blu's leg. "Blu, trust me. I know what I'm doing. Just go out and get her some flowers, and maybe some food too. "

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Blu replied, standing back up onto his dark grey talons.

Nico and Pedro smiled at each other and winked. Though there plan to get Blu and Jewel together the first time kind of failed, due to the face they suggested Blu to make the first move. This time they had a better plan, one that could not possibly fail.

They both placed their wings on Blu's back and gave him a little push.

"Blu, we saw some beautiful flowers outside. Why don't you go and gather some for Jewel, and we'll take care of the rest." Nico suggested with a smile on his bright orange beak.

"Yeah, good thinking." Blu said as he extended his wings back out from his sides, preparing to take off. Blu flew into the air and made his way over to the window Nico and Pedro flew in from.

Before he left, Blu looked back at his friends and called out to them a request. "Keep Jewel company while I'm gone." I should not be too long."

"No prob, Blu." Nico said as he watched his blue macaw friend fly away out of the aviary and flying over the sanctuary to look for some flowers for the lovely Jewel.

* * *

While the blue macaw, canary, and cardinal had been catching up with each other, they had almost forgotten about the sleeping macaw in the artificial jungle room.

Inside one of the artificial tree hollows, Jewel had just woken from her peaceful sleep. Jewel slowly opened her eyes with a smile, hoping to be greeted by her new mate. Instead, she was greeted by only a couple of dark blue feathers.

"Blu?" Jewel said as she used her good wing to sit up in the artificial nest, and looking around for her lovehawk. "Blu, are you out there?"

Jewel got up onto his talons and walked out of the artificial tree hollow. Jewel peaked her head outside and saw she could not hop down because the fall could break her talons. She would have to use the pegs to get down.

Jewel had no experience with walking; she spent most of her time flying due to the fact she is free-spirited and loved to fly. Jewel inhaled a deep breath as she placed her talons on the pegs and slowly walked down them like stairs, and keeping herself calm so she did not slip. _"(Okay, Jewel, you got this. One step at a time.)"_

She carefully went down each peg until she was close enough to the ground to hop down and begin the search for Blu.

While Jewel continued to look around the artificial jungle, thinking Blu might be hiding or just messing around with her, she was greeted by two familiar voices.

"Hey, Jewel!"

Jewel followed the voices from behind her, and smiled when she saw it was her two friends, Nico and Pedro. The two friends who helped turn Jewel's hatred towards Blu, into friendship, and then into love.

Nico was the first to greet Jewel. He flew over towards her and landed down on a rock. "Hey, baby bird. How you doing?"

"Oh, I'm okay, Nico. It's good to see you guys." Jewel replied, with a sweet sense of voice in her tone, before looking at her bad wing again. Jewel then looked back towards her friends, and thought maybe they might know where Blu is. "Have you guys seen Blu today?"

Nico looked at Pedro and smiled, but they decided not to tell Jewel the truth of Blu's whereabouts so they could keep her from spoiling the surprise Blu was going to do for her.

Nico grinned and causal walked around the rock he was standing on. "Oh, Blu's just gone out to...Test his new flying! Yeah, he just wanted to go for a fly."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the sanctuary, Blu was picking flowers up out of a nearby jungle. He had collect four flowers, and made them into a bouquet. He had picked orchids, each of them in their own colours; in the colours red, white, purple, and orange.

"Hmmmm, this should be enough flowers." Blu talked to himself while he stood back up onto his talons, carrying the flowers in his wings. Blu placed the flowers in front of his nostrils and inhaled the sweet smell of them. "Wow, they're beautiful. Jewel's gonna LOVE these."

Blu then placed the flowers into his talon and hovered back into the air. Now all he had to do was give his gift to Jewel, and hopefully, she would love them.

* * *

**Let's hope Blu's gift makes Jewel love him even more. Then again, what girl can resist flowers? I'll update again soon when possible. It should be quicker because I hurt my ankle the other day so I can't be bothered to get up away from my laptop.**


	8. Chapter 8: lovebird's romance

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 8: lovebird's romance**

* * *

While Blu was still on his way back to Jewel with the flowers he had gathered for Jewel into a bouquet as a gift, secured in his talon, Jewel had been talking with Nico and Pedro to keep himself busy until Blu returned.

Inside the artificial jungle, Jewel was sitting on a tree branch with Nico and Pedro beside her.

While the blue macaw waited, she could not help but wonder where Blu had gone to and why. Had he gone to test out his new flying ability? Was he going out to explore Rio?

Jewel snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Nico calling out to her. "Oh, sorry, Nico, what did you say?"

"I said, are you hungry?" Nico repeated a second time for Jewel to hear, and had asked her a question. "Me and Pedro are gonna go and get some food."

"Oh. No thanks, Nico," Jewel answered, placing her good wing around her chest. "I'm fine for now."

Nico nodded in response before him and his best friend flew away to the entrance/exit which leaded out of the artificial jungle.

But what Jewel did not know is Nico and Pedro hadn't left at all. While Jewel was not looking, Nico and Pedro had flew into one of the tree hollows.

Even though Blu did not ask them to do him any favors, Nico and Pedro had decided to surprise Blu and Jewel, that's if Nico's plan for Blu to get Jewel flowers will work.

While she waited, Jewel turned her attention to the small door which only birds could use to get inside and outside the artificial jungle, open.

Jewel smiled when she saw it was Blu, who had returned and by the looks of it, he was hiding something under his wing.

Jewel hoped down from the branch since it was not very high and landed down to greet Blu. "Hi, Blu."

"Oh, hello, Jewel." Blu replied smiling while he placed his left wing under his right wing and lifted out something.

Jewel gasped a little when she saw something Blu had gotten for her. They were a bouquet of flowers, and one of them was her favorite colour: white.

"Blu, are those for me?" Jewel inquired, still a little shocked that Blu would do such a thing for her.

"Yep, here you go, Jewel." Blu smiled while handing the flowers over to Jewel into her good wing. "Do you like them?"

Jewel could not help but smile with her beak opened up wide as she closed her eyes and inhaled the beautiful smell of the flowers. "Wow, Blu. They're beautiful I can't believe you got these for me. Thank you."

"It was nothing." Blu said, rubbing the back of his neck with his wing. "I thought they would cheer you up."

Jewel then placed the flowers into her talon and then planted a kiss on the side of Blu's cheek, to which Blu enjoyed. "Thank you, Blu. I love these flowers."

Just then, the lovebirds looked up when they saw two familiar birds fly out from the artificial tree hollow, and were ready to use their singing talents once again.

Nico-**_If had to live my life without you near me_**  
**_The days would all be empty_**  
**_The nights would seem so_** long  
**_With__ you I see forever oh so clearly_**  
**_I might have been in love before_**  
**_But it never felt this strong_**

Pedro-**_Our dreams are young_**  
**_And we both know they'll take us_**  
**_Where we want to go_**

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and prepared to take it on their cue to dance.

Jewel placed three of the flowers on the ground. However, she took the white flower Blu had got for her and used her beak to rip the vine off and then place the flower on the top of her head near her feathery crown.

"How do I look?" Jewel inquired, even though she knew Blu would say "yes", and while she placed her good wing around Blu's upper back.

"You look beautiful, Jewel." Blu smiled, moving his wings around Jewel's upper back.

Jewel giggled in response as she and Blu began to waltz dance.

**_Hold me now_**  
**_Touch me now_**  
**_I don't want to live without you_**

**_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_**  
**_You ought know by now how much I love you_**  
**_One thing you can be sure of_**  
**_I'll never ask for more than your love_**

**_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_**  
**_You ought know by now how much I love you_**  
**_The world may change my whole life through_**  
**_But nothing's gonna change my love for you_**

Blu looked into Jewel's beautiful eyes, Jewel looked into Blu's handsome eyes. They both smiled while slowly dancing in circles with each other, and while listening to their friends sing a romantic song just for them.

**_If the road ahead is not so easy,_**  
**_Our love will lead the way for us_**  
**_Like a guiding star_**  
**_I'll be there for you if you should need me_**  
**_You don't have to change a thing_**  
**_I love you just the way you are_**  
**_So come with me and share the view_**  
**_I'll help you see forever too_**

**_Hold me now_**  
**_Touch me now_**  
**_I don't want to live without you_**

Blu looked into Jewel's eyes and decided to say the three words he might say to her for the rest of his life. "Jewel...?"

"Hmmmmm?" Jewel hummed rather than speak so she and Blu could continue their dance together in peaceful.

**_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_**  
**_You ought know by now how much I love you_**  
**_One thing you can be sure of_**  
**_I'll never ask for more than your love_**

**_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_**  
**_You ought know by now how much I love you_**  
**_The world may change my whole life through_**  
**_But nothing's gonna change my love for you_**

**_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_**  
**_You ought know by now how much I love you_**  
**_One thing you can be sure of_**  
**_I'll never ask for more than your love_**

"I love you, Jewel." Blu said smiling, lifting his wing up a little and slowly stroking Jewel's back feathers.

"I love you too, Blu." Jewel smiled before she closed her eyes and decided to rest her head down on Blu's chest like a pillow.

She listened to his heart beating peacefully but she had no idea she was the once who awakened Blu's heart to the samba with the kiss.

**_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_**  
**_You ought know by now how much I love you_**  
**_One thing you can be sure of_**  
**_I'll never ask for more than your love_**

**_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_**  
**_You ought know by now how much I love you_**  
**_The world may change my whole life through_**  
**_But nothing's gonna change my love for you_**

**_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_**  
**_You ought know by now how much I love you_**  
**_One thing you can be sure of_**

**_I'll never ask for more than your love_**

* * *

**And that is my chapter done. I hope you enjoyed, but it's 23:30 here. Everyone, I wish you goodnight.**


	9. Chapter 9: looking back at the past

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 9: looking back at the past**

**Sorry about the wait. I am still ill, but recovering slowly. And I struggled to get time to get on a laptop. Enjoy this chapter, as it will be good to read.**

* * *

After the two blue macaw lovebirds had finished their dancing with each other while there samba friends sang a beautiful song just for them, they had decided to spend the rest of their day together in the artificial jungle.

Blu was sitting down by one of the artificial jungles, his back laid against the tree.

His new beautiful mate Jewel was laying down in front of Blu, her back cuddled into his feathery body like a bed, and her head laid down on his chest like a pillow.

Blu had kept his wings around her to keep her warm and comfortable.

It may be a while for Jewel's wing to heal, which to her was frustrating but as long as she has Blu by her side for these past weeks, she just might be okay.

Jewel still had the flowers Blu had gathered for her, in her good wing. She kept the white orchid on her head feather crown to make her look even more beautiful.

Jewel moved her eyeballs upward so she could make eye contact with her mate, and to talk to him. "Blu?"

"Mmm-hmm?" Blu hummed rather than speak so he could enjoy the peace and quiet he had been sharing with Jewel for so long.

"It's pretty late. I was wondering if you'd like to go to bed now." Jewel inquired before she opened her beak wide and out came a tired yawn. "I adjusted the nest, so it should be comfy for you now."

Blu smiled in response while he decided to rest his chin on top of Jewel's head, feeling her soft gentle feathers rub against his chin, keeping him comfortable and happy. "Sure. I am getting a little tired, too, Jewel."

Blu spread out his wings from around Jewel, letting her go out of his warmth, and him and Jewel stood back up onto their talons.

Jewel was about to walk up to the artificial tree hollow on her own, until she was swooped up from the ground, completely caught off guard. Jewel was a little surprised until she noticed it was her mate, who had swiped Jewel off her talons and into his wings just like in the fairy tails had read in books back at home in Minnesota.

Jewel giggled while she looked at her mate who had both his wings under Jewel's neck and talons. "Blu, what are you doing?"

Blu smiled in response and began to walk towards the artificial tree he and Jewel were still currently sharing together as a couple. Blu looked down at Jewel and answered her question with a very charming voice. "Allow me to carry you to the top, M'lady."

Jewel could not help but giggle again in response as she placed her good wing around her body and looked at Blu with a smile. "Okay, Blu. You may carry your Queen to the hollow."

Blu obeyed Jewel's playful command, like it he was her servant, and began walking towards the pegs that would carry Blu (and Jewel) to the top. "Of course, your highness."

While he walked towards the tree hollow, Blu had to admit, Jewel was a little heavier than she looked, but he did not care and he would not dare drop her, even if he had lost the will to walk right now.

Blu got to the pegs and used his toes on his talons to keep a steady grip and make himself climb up. Since Blu could not use his beak at this point, he would have to be careful when going on the pegs so he would not fall and hurt himself, and most importantly: drop Jewel and possible harm her wings further.

It took him a couple of minutes, but Blu finally got to the top and walked inside the artificial tree hollow.

The first thing he did was set Jewel down into the artificial nest and lay her down inside.

Blu watched her smile as she placed her good wing on a part of the artificial nest and tapped her wing down onto it a couple of times, beckoning for Blu to come and join her.

"Blu, are you coming to company your Queen?" Jewel inquired smiling while she made herself comfortable in the artificial nest.

"Of course, your majesty." Blu answered, leaning forward and bowing down to Jewel like a royal guard. "I would never leave you alone."

Blu got into the artificial nest to join his mat. He laid down on his feathery back and spread both his wings.

Jewel moved herself closer to Blu and laid down in his left wing, cuddling herself into it.

Blu smiled and lifted his left wing all the way over Jewel so she could rest in his wing, and keep her warm, even though Rio is a very warm place in South America.

The two lovebirds stayed silent for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet they had for so long. They both looked up at the ceiling, even though there isn't much to look at but artificial wood.

Even though they had not been together long, they both now realized their feelings for each other after Blu had saved Jewel from the smugglers' plane. And now all they could do was share their love together.

And for Blu, he had never been happier. He could now fly, he had the girl of his dreams, he has good friends.

However, there was still one little thing that is gonna bug Blu for a little while: what about Linda? If he loves Jewel, he is gonna spend the rest of his life here, and he knows well fact Jewel is too free-spirited to be a domesticated pet. Her home is here.

But Linda was Blu's best friend. She found him when he was just a little chick in a crate after Blu had been smuggled out of Rio and taken all the way to Minnesota.

Blu closed his eyes and decided to calm himself before he would get too worried about the future.

While he had his eyes closed, Blu was beginning to daydream into his past. He was beginning to remember something, something he had not remember since the days he was just a little baby chick.

* * *

_Blu could never forgot that beautiful song he would hear ever morning when he was just a little chick. Ever morning her would listen to it and dance around in the tree hollow he use to live in._

_Even though he could not fly, Blu would love to dance around and shake his tail feathers all day long._

_The song that Blu would listen to every morning was one of the most beautiful, fantastic, samba-loving music he had ever heard in all his life. Even though Blu did not remember much, he use to imagine he could hear the song and danced around in his cage when Linda was gone and he was alone._

_He would remember that song everyday like it was playing like an MP3 player in his mind._

**_All the birds of a feather_**  
**_Do what they love most of all _**  
**_We are the best at rhythm and laughter _**  
**_That's why we love Carnival_**

**_All so clear we can sing to _**  
**_Sun and beaches they call _**  
**_Dance to the music, passion and love _**  
**_Show us the best you can do_**

**_Everyone here is on fire _**  
**_Get up and join in the fun _**  
**_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger _**  
**_Magic could happen for real, in Rio _**  
**_All by itself (itself)_**

**_You can't see it coming _**  
**_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else) _**  
**_It's real, in Rio _**  
**_Know something else (something else) _**  
**_You can't feel it happening _**  
**_You can feel it all by yourself._**

_"Blu...Blu...Blu!"_

* * *

Blu had suddenly snapped out of his day dream when he could hear his beautiful angel calling out to him, her voice gentle yet a little loud.

Blu looked over at Jewel who was still cuddled in his left wing.

Jewel looked at Blu and raised a curious eyebrow, wondering why Blu had been silent for too long. "Are you okay, Blu? You looked like you was in your own world."

Blu chuckled in response and stammered, trying to get his words out to Jewel while he rubbed the back of his head with his free wing. "Yeah, I'm OK. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

Jewel still looked at her mate with a curious face while she laid her head down on Blu's body like a pillow. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks, Jewel. I'm okay." Blu reassured his beautiful mate while he lifted his free wing up and gentle stroked Jewel across her head, to her enjoyment. "I just need a little rest."

* * *

Night had finally arrived in all of Rio de Janeiro.

While the two blue macaw lovebirds had been spending time together in the artificial jungle, their two friends Nico and Pedro had been spreading word across Rio that Blu and Jewel were fine and there was no need to worry.

Inside the artificial jungle, Blu and Jewel were together in the artificial nest, sleeping peacefully.

Jewel was laying in Blu's wings while she slept, both macaws laying on their left side.

Before Blu had gone to sleep, he watched Jewel sleep peaceful, smiling in her sleep. Blu knew that any bird who would try to get together with Jewel would think she#s beautiful when she slept, but wake her up, and they will be sorry.

The time was around 2:00 AM. Blu could tell what time it was by his experience on weather and daytime and nighttime he had learned from Linda's bookstore. He liked to watch Jewel sleep, it made him happy.

Blu quietly lifted his right wing up from over Jewel's body and softly stroked her head with his wing, being careful not to wake her up. _"(Wow, she's so beautiful when she sleeps.)"_

__Blu stroked her head softly with his wing for a few more seconds before placing his wing back over Jewel, and cuddling himself a little closer.

Jewel then moved a little in her sleep, making herself even more comfortable in her mates wings. She moved her head closer to Blu until it was right next to his head, just under the tip of Blu's beak.

She mumbled a couple of random words while she smiled and cooed. "Mmmmm, snuggy, wuggy."

Blu could not tell if Jewel was referring to him as him as a bird or as a bed. Either way, Blu decided her needed sleep too, (even though he's from Minnesota and the time difference from there and Rio) and made himself comfortable while he held Jewel in his wings like a bear hug.

* * *

**And chapter 9 is complete. Finally. I hope you all enjoyed, I would like to thank you all for reading. You're good people.**


	10. Chapter 10: Linda returns

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 10: Linda returns**

* * *

The next morning in Rio, the American citizen Linda had left her hotel apartment to go and see her best friend Blu.

After Linda had allowed Blu to keep Jewel company in the sanctuary, and after she and Tulio had confessed his feelings to her, she had decided to tell Blu the news and spend a little time with him.

Linda had taken a cab ride to Tulio's aviary while she laid back in hr cab and enjoyed the ride there as she felt the relaxing breeze come from the open window and relaxed.

While on her way there, the cab driver had turned on some music for himself to listen to. Rather it being boring news or rock 'n' roll music, it was a nice quiet relaxing music that was just perfect for her.

**_Brrrrrrrrr...Wahooo!_**

**_Life starts with the sunny day._**  
**_Let's feel the ocean breath!_**  
**_We are cruisin' open seas._**  
**_(Brrrrrrrrr...Wahooo!) Can't wait for a New Venture!_**

**_La la... La la... La la..._**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La la... La la... La la..._**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La laaaa..._**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La laaaa..._**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La laaaa..._**

**_Brrrrrrrrrrrr..._**  
**_Brrrrrrrrrrrr..._**  
**_Brrrrrrrrrrrr..._**  
**_WAHOOOO...!_**

**_Life ends when the sun goes down._**  
**_We'll conquer the Seven Seas!_**  
**_No-one's gettin' left behind!_**  
**_(Brrrrrrrrr...Wahooo!) Get ready for a New Venture!_**

**_La la... La la... La la..._**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La la... La la... La la..._**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La laaaa..._**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La laaaa..._**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La laaaa..._**

**_Brrrrrrrrr...Wahooo!_**

**_Life starts with the sunny day._**  
**_Let's feel the ocean breath!_**  
**_We are cruisin' open seas._**  
**_Can't wait for a New Venture!_**

**_La laaaa..._**

**_..._**

**_La la... La la... La la_**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La la... La la... La la_**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La laaaa..._**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La laaaa..._**  
**_A New Venture..._**  
**_La laaaa..._**

**_Brrrrrrrrrrrr..._**  
**_Brrrrrrrrrrrr..._**  
**_Brrrrrrrrrrrr..._**  
**_WAHOOOO...!_**

At the exact same time the music from the radio had ended, Linda had arrived at the sanctuary. She gave the cab drive his money and exited the cab before walking towards the entrance/exit to the sanctuary.

Linda had some really great news to tell Blu, but she decided to wait until they were alone together so she could tell him. And hopefully, Jewel will be happy about it too.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little short. Like I said, I'm unwell, but hey, it's better than nothing.**


	11. Chapter 11: good news

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 11: Good news**

**I'm back, and took some medicine, drank some coffee, got a haircut, listened to some music, and I'm ready to write with a long chapter too. But before we begin, I'm just gonna reply to a couple of reviews since this story will be done soon.**

**Blu100-Jewel100: "Like I said in PM, I was not so well and just about write. And I am trying to get well ASAP."**

**MCGamemaster90: "Glad you like the song, and thanks, I will try and get well ASAP."**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk: "Thanks for all the help, Ricardo. You've been a great help, and I look forward to Rio the Darkness 4."**

**Isaac the shapeshifter: "Thanks for reading all this story, Isaac. You've been a great help, and if I have time, I will check out your stories sometime too."**

**RIO2lover100: "Wow, it's like you looked into the future just then."**

**Rapper the red macaw: "Thanks for reading all this story. In all honesty I did not think it would be this good to read."**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw: "Thank you for reading too. I am glad you enjoyed this story."**

**Loco Vampire: "Thanks for all the reviews too. I'm glad you enjoyed this story."**

**arttu salo: "Thank you very much. I'm glad you like this story."**

**Rob The Ara Macao: "I'm glad you like this story as well. And the story might not be much longer. I will try and make it as long as possible."**

**Okay, this is the next chapter right here. Enjoy.**

* * *

After Linda exited the cab ride, she began walking towards the sanctuary entrance/exit to go and see her best friend/companion Blu.

Linda walked inside the sanctuary and was greeted kindly by the female receptionist named Carmo who wears a white lab coat like Tulio, beige pants, black shoes, and a green shirt. "Good morning, Linda. Are you here to see Dr. Monteiro?"

Linda replied to Carmo with a kind tone and a smile on her face. "Yes, I'm here to see Tulio. Is he around?"

"He's in his office. I'll let you in." Carmo answered as she placed her hand on top of a red button which buzzed the door so it could open for Linda to walk inside and other visitors. "In you go."

"Thanks Carmo." Linda smiled before turning back to the door and walking her way through it which would lead her down the hallway where there was multiple birds who were ill, injured, or needed taking care of.

Linda continued to walk her way down the hallway until she had found Tulio's office, and it was not hard to figure out since it said on the door 'Dr. Tulio Monteiro'.

Linda looked through the window to see Tulio, who was examining a little military macaw who by the looks of it, was only a adolescent.

Linda could not help but walk inside his office without knocking to investigate what the Brazilian ornithologist was doing. "Tulio?"

Tulio looked upwards to see his new girlfriend while he kept his hands around the small bird to keep him stood up. "Morning, Linda."

Tulio then looked back at the bird, who squawked and chirped a little. Tulio turned his attention back to him and began to insist him.

What had happened to this bird is he had flown into something a great speed and broke his left wing and had caused nerve damage in his talons. His wing would recover just fine, but his legs were in bad condition. If Tulio could not help him walk again soon, he may never walk again, meaning he would not be able to grab food and fight off attackers.

But lucky for him, Tulio loves birds and would do anything to help them if he had the chance.

Tulio carefully held the small bird in his hands and helped him slowly walk across his desk talk.

This military macaw may be a wild pet and not domesticated, but he knew Tulio was trying to help him recover again, and had to trust him if he was able to walk ever again.

Tulio helped him walk a little further until it looked like he was walking just fine on his own, even though Tulio had helped him walk across the desk with his hands.

Tulio then slowly moved his hands away from the military macaw to see if he could stand on his own.

The military macaw, who Tulio had named 'Raul', smiled and was really enthusiastic when he could stand on his own two talons on his own strength. He lifted one of his talons up and moved his toes a couple of times to get the feeling back.

Tulio smiled as he stroked Raul's head with his finger softly, and Raul chirped as a "thank you" to Tulio and closed his eyes, relaxing and allowing Tulio to stroke him. And now that he could walk again, all he had to do now was wait until his wing was healed.

Tulio set the military macaw down onto a wooden poll for him to perch his talons on before he turned his attention back to Linda. "Hello, Linda."

Linda could not help but smile, finally seeing how generous and kind he actually was to all birds. "Wow, Tulio. I can't believe you did that for him."

"I never give up on a bird." Tulio replied to Linda, looking back at Raul who was preening his good wing with his beak. "So, what brings you here, Linda?"

"Well, I just did-you know what." Linda replied, placing her hands in he pockets while talking code word in her sentence so she would not surprise Blu if he was around and listening. Linda had some big news for him.

"Oh." Tulio said, understanding what Linda had meant in her code language tone, and he could not help but sound enthusiastic. "That's good news! Are you going to tell Blu soon?"

"Yeah, that's if he's not busy with Jewel?" Linda said, rubbing the back of her head with her hand and brushing back her hair from over her eyes.

Tulio leaned back on his chair with his hands together, thumbs twiddling with each other. "I think I need to check Jewel's wing anyway. You can talk to him then."

Linda nodded in response before she and Tulio left the office together, both holding hands as they walked away now that they were together as a couple.

* * *

A little while later, the blue macaws had awoken from their peaceful sleep and were now ready for a great day. And what Blu did not know, is his day was about to get even better.

In the room where all the sick birds were resting and recovering, Tulio was sitting by a table with Jewel standing on the table next to him. He slowly checked her bad wing to see if it was recovering nicely.

And though Jewel was not comfortable with humans, Blu had convinced her Linda and Tulio were nice people and would do anything to help her, so Jewel decided to trust him.

While Jewel was having her wing checked by Tulio, Linda and Blu were together in the private room for them to talk to each other in private (since it's a private room of course).

Linda was sitting against a soft chair with Blu laid down in her arms like he was a newborn baby. Linda stroked Blu's head with her hand, and listened to him chirp in relaxation.

Linda smiled as she continued to stroke her companion's head, but now that they were alone, it would be the perfect time to give Blu the good news. "Blu?"

Blu merely looked at Linda in response due to the fact she could not understand him; every time Blu said anything to Linda, all she could hear were squawks.

Linda set Blu up onto her leg and now was the time to give him the news. "Blu, do you love Jewel?"

Blu did not know how to reply to Linda (even though she does not understand him) because he was worried if he said yes, Linda may cry. Blu knows he loves Jewel now and forever. Blu has to stay with his loved one.

Struggling, Blu merely nodded in response with his face looking down at Linda's leg. He looked back up at Linda, only to see a smile on her face which left Blu with a curious face, his eyebrow arched, and his head cocked to the side in confusion.

Linda placed her hand on Blu's back and stroked him with her finger. "Well, Blu, what would you say if I told you I have decided to open another bookstore here and sell the old one back home?"

Blu's chocolate-like eyes widened, not believing what Linda had just said. Was he dreaming? Was he hearing wrong? Nope, this was real. He could not help but yell out how enthusiastic and excited he was.

Blu jumped out of Linda's arm and flew around the room as fast as his wings would carry him, acting like he just had a full bag of sugar.

Blu flew around for at least a two minutes until he eventually flew back down to Linda, who was watching the entire time, and jumped back into Linda's arms.

Linda smiled and hugged onto her best friend and closed her eyes under her glasses. And Blu also closed his eyes, rubbing his head against Linda's arm, smiling, and chirping softly.

Now that Blu was gonna be staying with both Linda and Jewel, this day could not possible get any better. Now all Blu had to do is wait until Jewel's wing was fully recovered, and then they could both fly together for the rest of their lives.

But Blu still wondered how all this happened for him in just a couple of days? Maybe it was fate that made all this happen. Maybe it was fate that brought Blu and Jewel together. Maybe it was fate that chained Blu and Jewel together so they would never be apart.

Even if it was fate or not, this was certainly gonna be a good life for Blu. He can experience his new life with Jewel, and experience his old life with Linda.

And it's safe to say this is one of the best things ever.

* * *

The next day, Blu had woken up early because he could not sleep over his excitement. In fact, he had left the sanctuary to celebrate.

Blu flew high in the sky, all across the city of Rio de Janeiro, flying like he had never flown before (even though he only learned to fly not too long ago before meeting Jewel).

**_Sun is shinin' in the sky, _**  
**_There ain't a cloud in sight _**  
**_It's stopped rainin' _**  
**_Everybody's in a play _**  
**_And don't you know _**  
**_It's a beautiful new day, hey._**

**_Runnin' down the avenue, _**  
**_See how the sun shines brightly _**  
**_In the city on the streets _**  
**_Where once was pity, _**  
**_Mr. Blue sky is living here today._**

Blu hummed quietly to himself and performed a barrel-roll just for fun. He could not believe everything was going so well for him for the first time in his life. He had lost his home when he was just a little baby chick, he was almost smuggled out of Rio to be sold, and was almost killed by the crazed-cockatoo named Nigel.

**_Mr. Blue sky, please tell us why, _**  
**_You had to hide away _**  
**_For so long (so long), where did we go wrong._**

**_Mr. Blue sky, please tell us why,  
You had to hide away  
For so long (so long), where did we go wrong._**

**_Hey you with the pretty face, _**  
**_Welcome to the human race _**  
**_A celebration Mr. Blue sky's _**  
**_Up there waitin' and today _**  
**_Is the day we've waited for_**

Blu kept his eyes closed and inhaled a sweet smell of fresh air through his nostrils. And even though his eyes were closed, Blu had nothing to worry about due to the fact he was flying high in the sky, and the only thing he had to worry about crashing into was another bird or an airplane.

**_Mr. Blue sky, please tell us why, _**  
**_You had to hide away _**  
**_For so long (so long), where did we go wrong._**

**_Hey there Mr. Blue _**  
**_We're so pleased to be with you _**  
**_Look around see what you do, _**  
**_Everybody smiles at you._**

**_Hey there Mr. Blue _**  
**_We're so pleased to be with you _**  
**_Look around see what you do, _**  
**_Everybody smiles at you._**

Blu finally got the chance to open his eyes and looked below, where he saw the Christ the Redeemer statue below him, the statue of Jesus Christ in Rio de Janeiro for tourists to see and for the locals to go to when enjoying a day out.

**_(Mr. Blue Sky, Mr, Blue Sky, Sky)_**

**_Mr. blue you did it right, _**  
**_But soon comes Mr. Night, _**  
**_Creepin' over, now his _**  
**_Hand is on your shoulder, _**  
**_Never mind I'll remember you this _**  
**_I'll remember you this way_**

**_Mr. Blue sky, please tell us why, _**  
**_You had to hide away _**  
**_For so long (so long), where did we go wrong._**

Blu then perched himself on top of the Christ the Redeemer's head. He looked down and say many people gathered by the statue, enjoying the statute or shocked by how big it was, considering the statue is the biggest thing in all of Rio de Janeiro.

Blu smiled as he looked around the city. At first, Blu thought this place was full of violence, danger, and not a very friendly place. But now Blu could see how great this place was. Everything was perfect, and it was even almost better than Minnesota.

**_Hey there Mr. Blue (sky) _**  
**_We're so pleased to be with you (sky) _**  
**_Look around see what you do, _**  
**_Everybody smiles at you._**

**_Hey there Mr. Blue (sky) _**  
**_We're so pleased to be with you (sky) _**  
**_Look around see what you do, _**  
**_Everybody smiles at you._**

Blu sat down on the Christ the Redeemer's head and looked up at the sky while thinking happy thoughts in his mind._ "(This place is great. I don't think I've ever seen anywhere better than this. And I'm sitting on Jesus' head. This is gonna be a good life to live when Jewel's wing heals.)"_

* * *

**There you have it, everyone. Blu now gets to be with both Jewel and Linda (even though you've seen it in the movie at the credits. :D). Thanks for reading, I will update again soon.**

**Until then, have a good one. **


	12. Chapter 12: blue macaws' freedom

**Rio: The Aftermath**

**Chapter 12: blue macaws' freedom.**

**Hey, everyone. This is the last chapter of this Rio story. I do hope you all enjoyed it. I tried to make it as long as possible, and I'm going on vacation really soon, so I thought I would get this done before I went.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed my story. I tried my best on it. Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

Weeks had passed since the good news of Linda staying in Rio and opening up another bookstore in Rio for her and Tulio to live in. Tulio did not have his own home-he lived with his mom, and now that he and Linda were together, they plan to help each other out in their business life.

And, since Tulio is going to set Blu and Jewel free in the wild, he had decided to build a tower somewhere in the jungle for many reasons: to protect birds, to keep smugglers away, and to help injured birds if they were hurt. After he had permission to build it, Tulio did not hesitate and immediately got to work on it. He even allowed Linda to name the tower for him.

Linda already knew what she was going to call it. She named it 'Blu Bird Sanctuary". And she even had a logo for it. The logo was a circle with a picture of a bird in the middle which is suppose to be Blu's face, and it had 'Blu Bird Sanctuary" written at the top, and 'Rio de Janeiro' written at the bottom. And the logo had the colours green with a bit of a beige-brown colour.

As for Fernando, who had disappeared after Blu and Jewel were safe, had been found in the streets of Rio de Janeiro by Tulio.

Due to the fact Fernando had no home, and did not exactly have a honest job, Linda and Tulio had decided if they were to ever get married, they would adopt Fernando into their home.

For now, they just gave him a home at Linda's new bookstore. And even though he did do bad things, Linda and Tulio understood he was desperate and had nothing at all, Linda and Tulio forgave him since he did make amends, and gave him a second chance, and were even planning to give him a job at the sanctuary.

As for the blue macaws, Blu and Jewel, they had been merely waiting for the time to come when Jewel's wing would finally heal and get it's strength back.

While Jewel had been recovering, Blu, ever so often would go to Rafael's tree for advice about ladies and how to make them happy, and had even had a couple of flying lessons.

When Jewel was fully recovered, she and Blu planned to go and live in Jewel's tree hollow Jewel had been living in for so long, all on her own. But now that she had Blu, she would never be alone together.

And for their two friends-the duo birds named Nico and Pedro, they had spent their time rebuilding the Samba Club after it was tore down by the monkeys who Nigel had forced to attack them and bring Blu and Jewel back to him.

Now it seems everything will be peaceful for everyone. Blu and Jewel have each other, Linda and Tulio have each other too, and our gonna be living together, Nico and Pedro were still best friends and had rebuilt the club. And now it seems all everyone had to do...Was wait.

* * *

Inside the artificial jungle, Blu and Jewel had just returned from Jewel's check-up on her wing, and Blu had to take his vitamins from Linda. The two lovebirds went back up into the artificial tree hollow to spend the rest of their day together.

Jewel's cast was now removed, meaning she could now stretch her wing out from her side after at least four weeks. Now all she had to do is wait another two weeks for her wing to get it's strength back.

Blu looked at Jewel, who was preening her good wing with the tip of her beak. Blu could not help but smile, seeing her beauty shine into his eyes like diamonds. "Wow..."

"What?" Jewel inquired, hearing Blu say something to her, but could not understand what he meant exactly.

"You, Jewel," Blu answered while taking Jewel's good wing in his left wing, and complementing her on her beauty. "You're so beautiful, Jewel."

Jewel could not help but smile even more in response. She held Blu's wing in return and twirled around and danced into his grip. She placed both her wings around Blu's lower back. "I'm beautiful, am I, Blu?"

"Mm-hmm." Blu replied, placing his feathery wings around Jewel's upper back, holding her in his embrace and with a smile on his face. "Yes, Jewel. And I want you to promise me you will never stop getting beautiful."

Jewel smirked in response as she planted a little kiss on the side of Blu's beak. She replied to Blu with a sweet and playful tone in her voice. "Oh, Blu, that will not be a problem at all."

The two blue macaws cuddled with each other and spent all day together until it was time for them to hit the hay and tuck in for the nest.

Blu and Jewel laid in their artificial nest together and tucked their heads in their wings, ready for a good nights' sleep.

They would need the rest for they would have a long journey ahead of them soon. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. And maybe, just maybe, one day, they could finally do the one thing Tulio had wanted them to do for so long: mate and have babies.

Maybe Blu might be a dad one day, and maybe Jewel might give birth to chicks and become a mother.

Perhaps there is hope for their species after all.

* * *

A couple more weeks had passed by, and things had been going very well for everybody. But the most important thing today was Jewel's wing is finally fully-healed, and she and Blu are now ready to take to the skies and finally flew with each other, just like the dreamed of.

After Tulio had taken Jewel to hospital room, he was happy and glad to hear her wing was now fully-recovered, and she was ready to go home.

Tulio placed his hands open for Jewel and carried her. Tulio was also happy to hear that Jewel did not hate humans anymore. She saw how Linda was so nice to Blu by rescuing him all those years ago, and how Tulio had did everything to assure her wing would heal no matter what.

After he saw Jewel was now ready to go home, he personally carried her outside the Sanctuary and into the jungle with Linda, Blu and Fernando alongside him to witness the great day.

Linda, Fernando, and Tulio were all wearing the same shirts. A yellow shirt with a little green circle on the left side with the picture of Blu on them like the logo for the tower.

While they walked, Blu perched himself onto Linda's arm. And even though she was now staying in Rio, he was still a little sad due to the fact he would not see her everyday like he has the past 15 years.

Linda looked at her faithful companion to see his sad expression. She smiled a stroked Blu's head with his hand, catching his attention to her.

Linda spoke to Blu in a sweet gentle voice. "It's okay, Blu. It's not the end. We will see each other still. But I want you to promise be you will take care of Jewel. Okay?"

Blu nodded in response with smile on his beak, but what Linda did not know, he was secretly speaking to himself in his thoughts. _"(Oh, I will, Linda. Don't worry about that. But it will be more like Jewel taking care of me.)"_

Linda saw Blu's smile and stroked him again with her left hand. "Do not be afraid to visit sometime, Blu. We will always be best friends, no matter what."

Finally, the three humans and two blue macaws had made it to the Blu Bird Sanctuary tower. Each one of them climbed up the ladder one at time to get to the top.

When they were at the top of the tower, Tulio looked at Linda and Fernando before he lifted his hands into the air and gave Jewel a little throw into the air, and to everyone's enjoyment, she was flying again for them first time in weeks.

Jewel stopped in mid-air and patiently waited for Blu to say his goodbyes to Linda. Jewel did not mind waiting as she knew she and Blu would now have all the time in the world to spend together.

Linda set Blu down onto a wooden safety poll to say her goodbyes. She and Blu performed their special friendship handshake together one last time. Linda put her fist out, Blu pumped his head against Linda's hand, and then they both leaned back, making explosion noises.

Linda then stroked Blu's head before moving back and allowing him to fly up into the sky with the girl he loves. Linda was sad, but happy that Blu finally found love and could now have it for the rest of his life.

"That's my big brave boy." Linda spoke to herself while looking at the sky and trying to see Blu and Jewel, but their blue feathers were blending them into the sky, making it difficult to see.

Tulio moved closer to Linda placed his hand on her shoulder, and his other hand. Fernando's. Linda in return put her hand on Tulio's and another on Fernando's. They all held each other like a family; well, they were basically family now.

Back with the macaws, Jewel looked at her mate and smiled with her attention turned towards him. Now that they were free, it was time to get Blu settled in the jungle. "Blu, would you like a quick tour around the jungle?"

Blu looked at his beautiful mate and smiled, while answering her question with a charming voice. "There's nothing I would love more, Jewel. Lead the way, Queen of the jungle."

"With pleasure, handsome." Jewel replied, flying even more faster to make it fun for herself and Blu. "Try to keep up, Blu!"

Blu laughed in response and flew a little harder to try and keep up with Jewel. "I will, Jewel!"

**_I used to think that I could not go on_**  
**_And life was nothing but an awful song_**  
**_But now I know the meaning of true love_**  
**_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_**

**_If I can see it, then I can do it_**  
**_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_**

Blu caught up with Jewel and playfully nudged her in the sky. Jewel laughed too and tried to fly even faster, but Blu was surprisingly faster than he looked, even for a beginner.

Blu looked back at Jewel who was giggling as she was catching up with her might.

**_I believe I can fly_**  
**_I believe I can touch the sky_**  
**_I think about it every night and day_**  
**_Spread my wings and fly away_**  
**_I believe I can soar_**  
**_I see me running through that open door_**  
**_I believe I can fly_**  
**_I believe I can fly_**  
**_I believe I can fly_**

Blu chuckled and decided to tease Jewel a little with his flying. "What's the matter, Jewel? Can't keep up?"

Jewel laughed in response, knowing Blu was only kidding, and flew even faster. "Oh, you have done it now, Blu."

**_See I was on the verge of breaking down_**  
**_Sometimes silence can seem so loud_**  
**_There are miracles in life I must achieve_**  
**_But first I know it starts inside of me, oh_**

**_If I can see it, then I can be it_**  
**_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_**

Jewel finally caught up with Blu and playfully moved him away with her wing and flown ahead of him, taking the lead. She looked back at Blu and laughed. "Come and catch me, Blu!"

Blu grinned in response and tried to fly even faster to keep up with his loved-one. "With please, Jewel."

**_I believe I can fly_**  
**_I believe I can touch the sky_**  
**_I think about it every night and day_**  
**_Spread my wings and fly away_**  
**_I believe I can soar_**  
**_I see me running through that open door_**  
**_I believe I can fly_**  
**_I believe I can fly_**  
**_I believe I can fly_**

It took him a couple of minutes, but Blu finally caught up with Jewel. And then, just for fun, Blu flew over Jewel and grabbed her in his wings and took them both towards the ground, but did not have to worry as he could tell they were going to land in something safe: a bush.

**_Hey, cause I believe in me, oh_**

**_If I can see it, then I can do it (I can do it)_**  
**_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_**

Blu and Jewel laughed as they both went down to the ground, laughing and giggling, and completely ignoring the danger of falling since they landed in a soft bush.

Blu looked over at his beautiful mate and held his wings over her like a bear hug. "I got you."

Jewel giggled in response and pecked the side of Blu's beak like it was a cheek. "Well done, Blu. Not bad for a beginner."

"All those years or reading books turned out to be useful after all." Blu said while smiling, still keeping his wings around Jewel like he could hold her forever, ever, and ever.

**_I believe I can fly_**  
**_I believe I can touch the sky_**  
**_I think about it every night and day_**  
**_Spread my wings and fly away_**  
**_I believe I can soar_**  
**_I see me running through that open door_**  
**_I believe I can fly (I can fly)_**  
**_I believe I can fly (I can fly)_**  
**_I believe I can fly (I can fly)_**

**_Hey, if I just spread my wings (I can fly)_**  
**_I can fly (I can fly)_**  
**_I can fly (I can fly)_**  
**_I can fly, hey (I can fly)_**  
**_If I just spread my wings (I can fly)_**  
**_I can fly-eye-eye-eye (I can fly) eye-eye-eye (I can fly) eye-eye-eye Woo! (I can fly)_**  
**_Hum, fly-eye-eye-eye-eye-eye-eye-eye-eye_**

* * *

Months have passed since the two blue macaws had been released into the jungle with each other. They were having a great life, they had love, friends, and they both finally chicks of their own. Three little baby blue macaws had been laid one day and now they were beginning to save their kind after all.

One peaceful morning, the birds of the jungle had woken up early as usual to sing their morning song. A beautiful, magically song which Blu liked to call "Real In Rio".

The birds all perched themselves on branches, trees and flew around in the air. They all sang with beautiful voices and happy expressions.

**_All the birds of a feather _**  
**_Do what they love most of all _**  
**_Moon and the stars, strumming guitars _**  
**_That's why we love Carnaval _**

As the birds all danced around, performing barrel-rolls, frontflips and making shapes, a female blue macaw came from out of the crowd of her birds, her mate following closely and her offspring not too far away.

She sang as she performed a barrel-roll for fun.

Jewel-

**_Loving___**** our life in the jungle** e**_verything's wild and free _**

Blu flew up next to Jewel and began to sing his line in the song he and all his family and friends now shared together

Blu-

**_Never alone, 'cause this is our home _**

Blu and Jewel's three baby macaws then joined in on the song. One of them flying above their mother and father, and the other two flying below their parents.

Blu, Jewel, and blue macaw kids-

**_Magic can happen for real, in Rio a_****_ll by itself (by itself) _**

Blu, Jewel and their kids all perched down on a branch, dancing and singing together as a family.

Blu, Jewel, and blue macaw kids-

**_You can't see it coming y_****_ou can't find it anywhere else _**

Then out of nowhere, Pedro the Cardinal flew in front of the blue macaw family and began to sing his line of the song, in his hip-hop style. The blue macaw family placed their wings on their sides as they watched Pedro fly though a group of birds.

Pedro-

**_I'm a Capoeira king-a king-a king-a king-a king-a_**  
**_Birds like me, 'cause I'm a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a)_**

Pedro then landed himself next to his best friend, still dancing of course, and was outside the toucan's family tree hollow.

Nico took of his bottle-cap and played it in his wings like a tambourine and prepared to sing his line too.

Nico-

**_Here everybody loves samba (_**Pedro-**_I like the Samba) _**

Rafael peaked his head out of his tree hollow, with his mate Eva, and three of his children. He placed his wing on his chest and sang his line.

Rafael-

**_Rhythm you feel in your heart (_**Pedro-**_I'm the Samba master) _**

Nico and Pedro flew through a group of birds together. Nico still singing as they passed through the jungle

Nico-

**_Beauty and love, what more could you want _**  
**_Everything can be for real, in Rio _**

Blu and Jewel flew into the air together and flew around each other. Pedro flew up and did his famous lovehawk squawk. Then Linda and Tulio had also joined in the fun, riding on a hang glider together.

Blu, Jewel, their children, Nico, Pedro, and Tulio and Linda all flew (Tulio and Linda gliding) into the sunset together while the other birds finished off their song together.

**_Here's something else (something else) _**  
**_You just feel it happening _**  
**_You won't find it anywhere elsee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee_**

Just as the birds and humans were almost out of complete sight, another hand glider when past, and riding on that hand glider was the bulldog with a drool problem named Luiz, who by the looks of it, wanted to join in the fun.

He yelled out in excitement as his hand glider went past and through the jungle. "I love you, Riooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

**The end. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I am not sure if I will make a sequel, but I shall see. I got to finish my Darkness story and then Im gonna start a Sonic story, so I will see what I can do. **

**As for the kids names, I did not give them names in this story because I do not know the actual names of the kids. People are saying their names are Bobby, Savanhha and Jasmine, but rumors are rumors, and I'm not one to judge.**

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story, and feel free to leave your opinions.**

**Assassin's Creed Master out!**

**(The reason I do this below is to give credit to the owners and cast to which I used in this story).**

**Disclaimer: Rio the movie is owned by blue sky studios and Carlos Saldanha.**

**The cast:**

**Anne Hathaway voice of Jewel.**

**Jesse Eisenberg voice of Blu**

**Will I Am voice of Pedro**

**Jamie Foxx voice of Nico**

**George Lopez voice of Rafael**

**Leslie Mann voice of Linda**

**Rodrigo Santoro voice of Tulio**

**Jake T Austin voice of Fernando**


End file.
